1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal lens panel and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal lens panel capable of improving a display quality of a three-dimensional (3D) image and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A 3D image display typically provides a left-eye image and a right-eye image having a binocular disparity, to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively. The viewer sees the images with both eyes and mixes the images together in brain and perceive the 3D image.
For the 3D image, a 3D image display device employing a linear polarization method, which separates the left-eye image and the right-eye image from each other using 3D glasses, has been suggested, but the viewer bears inconvenience of wearing 3D glasses.